(1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective covering for open electrical equipment and computer server racks. In particular, the present invention relates to a shield or canopy to prevent water damage to server computers and other electrical equipment mounted in open equipment racks.
(2). Description of the Prior Art
Earthquakes, tornadoes, hurricanes and other unexpected events can damage the roofs and ceilings of buildings housing electrical equipment racks, such as computer server racks. Severe roof damage will allow rain water to pour through ceilings, causing major damage to sensitive and expensive electrical equipment and computer servers mounted in open electrical equipment racks. Other water sources, such as burst water pipes, leaking HVAC systems, sub-grade water infiltration, and broken windows can also result in water damaged electrical equipment.
Present measures to prevent water damage to computer servers and other electrical equipment mounted to open equipment racks have proven inadequate. For example, in recognition of this water damage problem, attempts are made to locate server rooms in areas of a building that are considered to be relatively safe from roof failure and other causes of water damage. However, server and electrical equipment room location is not always an option due to cost constraints and building architecture. Therefore, a need remains for an effective shield against water damage and falling debris for computer server and electrical equipment racks.